


Not Again

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: This dream I can't awake...





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 112 - 'panic'
> 
> 300th fic in ao3 collection, 30th Undertale fic :)

The Dog still insists it was an Endearing Childhood Adventure, so why did they have the panic attack when they saw the big CRT monitor in the shop window? 

Yesterday it had been a patch of yellow flowers. It was the height of spring. They were everywhere.

The day before that, the music sounded distorted because the headphones were wearing out. Someone had tapped them on the shoulder, concerned about their freezing and not breathing, but they were already halfway up the road. 

They'd trained hard to dodge things, to run fast. To never be stuck in that hell again.


End file.
